Godzilla alert K
History the Japanese Government after an attack of godzilla manages to obtain the same DNA as is them came the idea of using the factor of cure of godzilla to regenerate human limbs such as arms or cure life-threatening diseases but after using with a subject who suffered terminal cancer instead of help made the cancer worsened and killing the Government after seeing what happened cancelled the project but a scientist's name dr muramashi steals the formula and test in a crocodile had of pet in the basement of their casa.la formula alters the crocodile at the beginning but doesn't kill it rather makes more forward is to do it more strong and intelligent than a crocodile normal but that night the crocodile manages to escape while dr muramashi was asleep heading to a central nuclear close of house of dr muramashi. a the morning following the scientific realizes the crocodile escaped at the same time you will hear a huge explosion in the plant that leaves the crocodile but mutated looking like measuring near 100 meters as looking like a godzilla with raijū of pacific rim fusion. crocodile now named krokodies alias defeats to the army and any attempt to stop him as he manages to show various powers and abilities of godzilla this achieves escapes the sea. later krokodies becomes the odo island where to anguirus and rodan. krokodies starts to fight against the two. beat them both without much difficult but with those same moment arrives godzilla to fight krokodies. krokodies escape from godzilla as though had defeated anguirus and rodan very easy that not meant not you did damage. Godzilla and anguirus, rodan pursued it to the city of Tokyo where fighting again but krokodies begins to mutade, becoming more big and strong measuring now 148 meters and now with the ability to create monsters with parts of whether same. krokodies creates three monsters so that they encalquen godzilla, anguirus, and rodan. godzilla, anguirus and rodan begin to fight against the three beasts. meanwhile the Japanese Government argues as ending krokodies and was created in those moments in those same moments becomes the dr muramashi admitting that he had stolen the formula. general at the beginning tells him that he will be arrested for that but the main thing today is krokodies in that Defense Secretary suggests clean kiryu and moguera to fight against krokodies. the two robots are invited to fight at the beginning they seem to have the advantage but krokodies shows another of their skills which is a powerful pulse EMP than shut down kiryu and moguera. meanwhile both godzilla and anguirus, rodan manage to defeat their rivals that left them krokodies these are where this krokodies to start fighting against the three monsters.meanwhile a few mechanics enter kiryu and moguera to repearing. the Army Japanese aid to godzilla, anguirus, and to rodan attacking with missiles and ice beams krokodies ments realize that this is the weakness of krokodies that freezing attacks. While godzilla and others fight krokodies mechanics manage to activate again kiryu and moguera. kiryu pilot say you the weakness of krokodies active pilot Ray absolute zero but need charging that moguera is launched to help godzilla and the others.after of a fight while kiryu launches Ray absolute zero freezing full krokodies but leaving to kiryu without energy. godzilla at that time released spiral making Ray pieces to killing krokodies. the ordered the pilot of moguera not attack because this moguera very damaged to keep fighting and kiryu this without energy. but is so surprise that godzilla instead of attacking them this will with anguirus and rodan back to the odo Island to regain energy after the fierce battle dr muramashi after was arrested for theft and indirectly create krokodies but only while in prison 1 year and 3 months, end? you can see a man dressed completely in black saying "well it is our turn my lady" Category:Mutants Category:Movies